Gamera
Gamera is the main character in the Gamera film series. History Showa A massive turtle-like monster from eons past, Gamera was trapped in a prison of ice since the beginning of time. When Russian planes entered American airspace, a group of fighter planes shot the invading planes down. Unbeknownst to the Americans, the Russian planes were carrying a low-level nuclear bomb. The weapon detonated on impact, freeing and enraging the massive terrapin monster. Gamera, the invincible fire-breathing turtle, had been rejuvenated by mankind's atomic weapons and after demolishing a small ship, began to fly directly toward Japan. Sightings were reported all across the globe as the monster flew, and when it landed, nothing could stop him. The shelled behemoth destroyed a lighthouse, where ironically, he became known as the friend of all children by saving a small child from certain death. After moving on, Gamera attacked and absorbed the energies of one of Japan's power plants before finally striking the city next. Tokyo was laid to ruin, buildings toppled, bridges demolished, and fires blazed as the turtle vented its rage and anger for its early awakening. After devastating the city, Gamera was led to a trap in the countryside where Plan Z would be put in affect. The ancient monster was drawn into a massive rocket and sent into the depths of space, but when a meteor struck the rocket, Gamera was freed once more, and the mammoth terrapin returned to Earth. Over the course of two decades, Gamera's image around the world began to change. After defeating the rampaging Barugon, the self-defense forces began to turn to the shelled giant for aid from even worse kaiju. He saved the country from the nocturnal menace Gyaos and protected the world from the Viras invasion. He also became widely known as the friend of all children for his unparalleled affection for the young, often putting himself directly in harm’s way to keep them safe. He even traveled to a distant world, Terra, to save two lost kids! Without Gamera, the world would have surely fell victim to a host of unbeatable enemies, such as Jiger and Zigra. Heisie Long ago, the civilization known today as Atlantis created the Gyaos. The creatures were hoped to be their protector, but the bat-like monsters were uncontrollable. The beasts proved to be the downfall of the empire, but the country created Gamera to protect any future civilizations from their fate. Both monsters went into a state of hibernation and slept through the eons. However, as mankind blossomed, the world became poisoned by pollution. Now was the time for the rebirth of the Gyaos! The creatures awoke from their isolation around the globe and began to feed, but the terrapin giant also awoke in the ocean’s depths. Mankind was afraid at first, but slowly came to realize that Gamera was their ally. Only one person, a young girl by the name of Asagi Kusanagi, knew of the kaiju’s benevolence. Through an ancient amulet found on Gamera’s back, she had a spiritual link to the titan. She helped him as much as she could. As the Gyaos claimed hundred of lives, Gamera tracked them down. He forgave humans for their attacks on him and never once retaliated, but the Gyaos were shown no mercy. He slaughtered them, one after another. Even the larger Super Gyaos was slain in the city of Tokyo after the self-defense forces unloaded on the turtle. His duty done, Gamera returned to the sea. Asagi was freed from her link with the turtle, but she continued to follow his movements. The following year, a new threat arrived on Earth from outer space. The alien insects known collectively as the Legion nearly conquered the planet if not for Gamera! After being blasted by a force rivaling a nuclear weapon, impaled by the queen’s humongous legs, and even whipped, the terrapin defender unleashed the mana beam on the alien menace. The queen was blown to pieces. Mankind was now completely behind Gamera on his missions to protect the Earth, but that was soon to change. When the Gyaos returned and evolved, Gamera had no choice but to increase his aggression and power against them. No longer could he worry about the smaller picture such as a few lives being lost. In his battles against the new Hyper Gyaos, he accidently killed hundreds and caused immense damage. In response, the defense forces began to see him as a threat once again. To make matters worse for Gamera, a young woman who was left orphaned during the battle against the Super Gyaos had aligned herself with an awakening demon in order to see his destruction. Ayana and Iris brought a new battle to the terrapin that annihilated the city of Kyoto. After Gamera was impaled, leaving him unable to use the mana beam and rendering him unconscious, the demon absorbed the young woman. Inside the devil, she realized her anger was misplaced. It wasn’t Gamera’s fault her parents were kill, but instead the blame fell on the Gyaos! As she cried out for help within the stomach of Iris, Gamera’s fist thrust into Iris’ belly and retrieved her. Able to forgive her for her sins, the hero saved her and ultimately destroyed the ancient devil. However, it cost him greatly. Impaled and left without an arm, Gamera’s greatest battle was soon to begin. Across the entire globe, flocks of Gyaos were converging on Japan! The winged nightmares descended on the city, but the guardian of the world wouldn’t face them alone. Having regained their faith in the turtle, the self-defense forces mobilized for humanity’s most dire hour. The battle against thousands of Gyaos would determine the fate of modern civilization. Melleniam Throughout the 1960’s and 1970’s, Japan had a fierce protector. A terrapin titan that challenged all evil, Gamera bravely fought for the sake of humanity. However, when a flock of Gyaos challenged the serenity of the land, even his strength was taken to the brink. In the countryside, he waged war. He destroyed one of the four with a tremendous fireball, but the other three swarmed him. Forcing the guardian down, the nightmare kaiju began to rip at his flesh. Knowing if they beat him they’d turn their sights on humanity, Gamera gave his life to protect the world. He self-destructed, taking all three Gyaos with him to the grave in a colossal explosion. Comics Millions of years ago, the advanced civilization of Atlantis created their own executioner in the form of the Gyaos. Before the bat-like reptiles drove the race into extinction, they managed to complete a guardian for the next form of life that claimed the planet: Gamera. In 1995, Gamera and Gyaos drew battle for the first time in eons. Their war left the world shocked, but the guardian of the universe prevailed over the shadow of evil. With the aid of a young girl, Asagi Kusanagi, Gamera was able to prevent the beasts from overrunning the Earth. But that was only the start of a fearsome war. Samples of the Super Gyaos in Tokyo were collected and sold on the black market, soon falling into the dangerous hands of Dr. Greta Karbone. She cloned a Gyaos of her own and also created several beasts to act as her loyal subjects. When her Gyaos escaped and began feeding on the locals, Asagi and Dr. Nagamine led an investigation. While the winged nightmare attacked Guanajota, Gamera emerged from the churning sea! The shelled hero attacked his ancient nemesis, using primal fury and burning fire to overcome his foe. The new Gyaos was slain, its body engulfed in a sea of plasma fire. However, the victory was a short one. Nearby, a French nuclear submarine was preparing to test an atomic bomb in the ocean. Before the weapon could be detonated, the alien kaiju Zigra made its attack! Gamera was quick to interfere, but he was blasted by the goblin shark-like creature. Falling into the deep blue, the scaly warrior managed to recover and take Zigra by surprise. He charged the intergalactic bio-weapon, sinking his tusks into his foe’s throat and carrying him toward an active volcano near Java. The shark beast was plunged into the fiery lava and annihilated, but now the world was threatened by a force beyond the stars along with Dr. Karbone! Both hostile forces desired Asagi’s amulet, believing it held the key to controlling the monster. When Dr. Karbone’s pinnacle of creation Viras attacked Pairs, Gamera once again set into action. The reptile flew in, but something was wrong. Dr. Karbone had acquired Asagi’s amulet and ordered the guardian to protect Viras! As self-defense forces fired, Gamera took the blunt of the assault. Viras watched on in glee as his would-be dethroner was blasted by countless rockets and cannons. However, the scientist’s lover Gusano realized that the beast had enslaved her. He sought to rescue her from its possession and removed the amulet from her being, allowing Gamera to break free from her command. While Dr. Karbone fell from the Eiffel Tower, Gusano following behind her, Gamera attacked Viras! He flew in with haste, but the wicked fiend blasted him with burning energy. The turtle was brought down near death having already been struck by the warheads of the French forces. While Viras threatened to enslave the population, Gusano once again interfered. Hurling a large piece of the alien ship at Gamera, he trigged a colossal blast that resurrected the guardian! Gamera was empowered with new strength and charged Viras, using his jaws to hurl the squid-like demon at the Eiffel Tower! Viras was impaled on the structure, its life quickly coming to an abrupt end. With his latest mission complete, Gamera took to the skies. The world was forever changed now. The existence of aliens could be an even greater threat than the Gyaos, but whatever would happen, Gamera would always return to protect the Earth. Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Gamera Category:Kaiju Fanon InfoCategory:Classic Monsters * Gamera lives on Goji Island. Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters